Zeppelin
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Dean a pris le temps de réfléchir à sa vie après une dispute avec Sam. Juste avant Noël, ça fait du bien, des fois.


**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **un petit OS aujourd'hui, écrit pour le Calendrier de l'Avent de Tatsu-Chan**

 **Fandom SPN**

 **Pairing : Destiel (mais super light)**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et la cover faite par moi.**

 **Merci à Calliope pour les corrections**

 **Bonne lecture à vous**

* * *

Zeppelin

Une Chevrolet Impala Noire filait dans la nuit sur les routes du Montana. La nuit était fraîche, sombre et calme, presque rassurante… sauf pour un Winchester. La nuit signifiait plus de danger, moins de visibilité, plus de monstres parfois aussi. Et Dean Winchester, le conducteur de l'Impala, savait que la nuit n'était jamais totalement son amie.

Dean voyageait en solitaire, parce que Sam n'était pas là. Sam n'était plus là depuis quelques semaines. Une grosse dispute au sujet d'une nana que Sam comptait suivre en Pennsylvanie avait séparé les frères en mauvais termes et Dean était désormais seul à chasser les monstres.

Seul, enfin, pas tout à fait. Il lui restait un ami. Plus qu'un ami, même, un frère, et peut-être même un peu plus que ça. Castiel.

L'ange Castiel était là, immobile, assis sur la banquette aux côtés de Dean. Le suivant désormais dans toutes ses aventures.

Dean tourna son regard vers l'ange qui regardait à travers la fenêtre.

— Je…, commença Dean, sans trop savoir que dire à l'ange qui l'accompagnait.

Castiel tourna la tête lentement vers son protégé, son ami, son frère de cœur.

— Oui, Dean ?

Et Dean se mordit la lèvre en regardant à nouveau la route devant lui. Ses doigts se resserrèrent légèrement sur le volant et il s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Cass, je voulais… je voulais juste te dire que… je ne te considère pas comme un remplaçant de Sam. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de chasser avec moi parce que Sam est parti.

— Tu n'es pas ami avec la solitude, je le sais. Dean, je n'ai pas l'impression de remplacer ton frère. Tu me traites en ami comme tu m'as toujours traité ces dix dernières années. Rien n'a changé.

— Je tenais à ce que tu le saches.

Dean se tut quelques longues secondes puis il murmura un merci qui fit froncer les sourcils de Castiel.

— Merci d'être là et merci d'être toi, Castiel.

— Pourquoi me dis-tu cela maintenant ? Nous ne nous rendons pas sur une mission très dangereuse, ce n'est pas comme si nous allions mourir. Encore…

— Je sais… laisse tomber. Ça me trottait juste dans la tête et puis… tu sais, c'est Noël dans quelques jours et je ne sais pas… J'avais l'habitude de le fêter avec Sam, de lui offrir un cadeau nul et inutile juste pour marquer le coup, alors je suppose que cette année, ça me fait du bien de te remercier et je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'ai jamais fait avant. J'ai réfléchi et je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais bien t'offrir pour marquer d'une pierre blanche ce jour un peu spécial.

— C'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de quelque chose en particulier. Je suis un ange.

— Voilà, c'est ça. Alors… te remercier, je pensais que…

— C'est un cadeau que j'apprécie beaucoup Dean, souffla Castiel.

Dean tourna son regard vers l'ange et actionna son clignotant pour se garer sur le bord de la route. Il déglutit difficilement puis ancra son regard vert dans celui céruléen de son ami ailé. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'auto-radio et une musique envahit l'habitacle.

La voix du chanteur Eli Lieb résonna à leurs oreilles et Dean esquissa un sourire quand il entendit les paroles.

''Singing in the car with you to Zeppelin

On this perfect, endless night

Trying to build our own stairway to heaven

Yeah, I've never felt so high

You turn it up

We scream along

Take all my love

A summer night with you and Zeppelin''

Cette chanson n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber qu'à ce moment-là, pensa le chasseur. Il avait prévu de mettre en route sa cassette préférée sur laquelle étaient préenregistrées les chansons de Led Zeppelin qu'il aimait vraiment. Chanter dans la voiture avec Castiel et Zeppelin, c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, regardant Dean comme s'il essayait de lire en lui, de comprendre ce que Dean éprouvait à ce moment-là. Le chasseur semblait être un peu différent. Son expression était peut-être un peu mélancolique, certainement un peu nostalgique.

— J'en ai voulu à Sam d'être parti, d'avoir tout laissé tomber pour une nana, mais je n'ai pas été correct avec lui. J'aurais dû comprendre qu'il en avait le droit. L'amour, c'est quelque chose auquel même les chasseurs ont droit et même… les anges.

— Et toi, est-ce que tu penses te donner un jour l'occasion d'y avoir droit aussi, justement ?

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure quelques secondes, puis il avança lentement la tête pour se retrouver le nez collé à celui de Castiel qui ne broncha pas. L'ange se contenta de redresser la tête en clignant des yeux. Il se passait quelque chose, là, non ? Dean recula sa tête pour l'avancer à nouveau vers l'ange et déposa un baiser doux, léger, rapide sur ses lèvres. Puis, il ralluma le moteur et démarra sans attendre d'avoir vu la réaction de son ami.

— Allier la chasse à l'amour, ce n'est pas impossible, annonça Castiel après un moment de silence.

Il pressa le bouton d'allumage du radio cassette et une musique de Led Zeppelin remplaça celle d'Eli Lieb. Dean esquissa un sourire en regardant la route devant lui. Sa main droite lâcha le volant et il la posa nonchalamment sur la banquette, tout près de Castiel qui comprit le message et glissa la sienne dedans. Le choix de Sam, au final, avait fini par ouvrir les yeux à Dean et, c'est sûr qu'avec Castiel à ses côtés, il pouvait allier l'amour et la chasse sans que cela soit incompatible et sans qu'il ne doive renoncer ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

Noël serait différent cette année. C'était certain…

Et peut-être que s'il appelait Sam dès demain matin pour s'excuser sincèrement de son emportement, ils pourraient passer les fêtes tous les quatre en Pennsylvanie.

… Peut-être…

Et ce « peut-être » réchauffa le cœur du chasseur. Ça, la musique de Zeppelin et la main de Castiel dans la sienne.

* * *

 **j'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit texte.**

 **Joyeux Noël (en avance)**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
